Kingdom of Fewir
The Kingdom of Fewir is a Kingdom located in the east of Qabassan on the Akuan peninsula. It is almost completely surrounded by the Sultanate of Tiz al Sheim except for a short border with the Free City of Sunash in the very north. Fewir is entirely inhabited by Elves who all belong to the people of Fewiran and it is ruled by King Tunbash. Geography The Kingdom of Fewir is located in an area that is widely covered by rainforest. The density was much higher in past centuries, but by cutting down trees to make it accessible for agriculture and stock farming, many glades can be found nowadays. In recent years however, the king has ruled to better protect the forest and act environmentally sustainable. Except for two short sectors near Enoush Libas and south of Edva, the whole coast line is shaped by steep cliffs with a height between 15 and 65 meters. The highest cliff is located east of Qir al Yifda and measures 73 meters. The steep coast has been modified and flattened to build the port of Edva to make it possible for ships to land and goods to be stored. Three rivers are flowing through the kingdom of which two have their spring in the country. The Velozi river flows from the south of Medkan through Anerat and meets the sea in the south-east of the country on the area of Qir al Yifda. In the middle of the country, the Sadoz and the Irhab meet and continue as Hakoun river. History Early days and establishment The Kingdom of Fewir is one of the oldest elvish kingdoms with its roots dating back to 938 PI. The exact establishment of the kingdom is not certain, but most historians assume it was founded after the Fewiran people had to flee from their original homes in the east of Qabassan as a result of the Da'aenesh war and the constant invasions by the Tabqir. After crossing the Wadr Jab, the surviving 3.000 Fewiran began to build the first village in the east of the Akuan peninsula called Shadeqr Jumal ("Settlement of hope"). Traces of this ancient settlement were discovered in 866 AE, but the exact location remains unknown. Soon the Fewiran began to extend their inhabited land which was only inhabited by a small number of orcs. In 901 PI, the capital Edva was founded. The people of Fewir began to farm the rich lands west of the coast. Most likely between 879 and 873 AE, according to other sources maybe around 860 AE, the fewiran borders were determined by Sadr (or Sadr II), who also proclaimed himself King of Fewir. Under the rule of his son Sadr II, the remaining orcs decided to leave the country. Politics King Fewir is a hereditary monarchy ruled by a male king. Usually, the king's oldest son becomes heir to the throne. If he does not have sons, his nextborn brother is given that title. If he happens not to have brothers, all people of Fewir that are older than 25 are entitled to vote a new king from the male members of the Circle of the 14. ''Until today, this has happened three times: After the death of king Sadr IV in 170 AE, Meq was elected King of Fewir. When Olash III died in 284 AE, Yuf Husma was elected the new king by the people and in 923 AE, after the death of Kaloush, Niram was elected to lead the Kingdom of Fewir. Most recently, after the death of king Kalish IV's brother Sadr Ifqan in 993 AE, Kalish avoided this procedure by adopting his nephew Tunbash, who only one year later became the new rightful king. The Circle of the 14 The king is assisted by the ''Circle of the 14, a council that advise the king in all matters of diplomacy, economy, trade, culture and education. Members of the council are elected by all Fewiran people entitled to vote. Elections are always held at the first full moon after the death of the last member. Being a member of the council is a lifetime appointment. Men and women can become a member if they are at least 30 years old by the time of the elections. The oldest member of the circle also is the chairman. In tie decisions, his vote counts double. Members of the Circle of the 14 * Nemish aqu Bibr (male, * 983, member since 1004 AE) * Ashya Demeq (female, * 941, 977 AE) * Hathoa Eremet (f, * 965, 1001 AE) * Farud Huz (m, * 922, 957 AE) * Shenaiya Kelaaf (f, * 942, 975 AE) * Ilas Murma (m, * 952, 988 AE) * Jam ul Nirdak (m, * 914, 947 AE) * Perniel Ratoush (m, * 965, 998 AE) * Xanide Ratoush (f, * 967, 998 AE) * Ashya Sela'am (f, * 949, 980 AE) * Bundra Sertis (f, * 935, 968 AE) * Titon Titer (m, * 970, 1000 AE) * Sadr aqu Vkzelo (m, * 896, 928 AE) * Urmir Zeklosh (m, * 951, 986 AE) Ghano The Ghano is the current first in line to the Fewiran throne. Currently the king's son, Requan Niram (* 1002 in Edva), holds this title. Foreign Politics Ever since the foundation of the kingdom the Feriwan people are known to remain neutral in all matters of diplomacy and also shut down their borders. They only trade small amounts of agricultural commodities with the Free City of Sunash. Economy The biggest share of the Fewiran economy is agriculture and its products, mostly palm oil and cocoa beans. Population Demography The population is entirely elvish and consists of Fewiran elves only, making the country homogenous. Only very few foreigners live in the country, such as ambassadors or traders that have small permanent bases in Edva. Very few Sunasi citizens that must be of Fewiran descent have small farms in the kingdom for self-supply. About 80 percent of the Fewiran population live in the capital city of Edva. The rest of the people live widely spread in the rainforest. The villages there cover huge areas, but only host small numbers of people. Towns in Fewiran # Edva (110 000) # Reqafa (7 400) # Anerat (5 800) # Shimeil (4 200) # Qir al Yifda (4 100) # Birtouk (1 700) # Ina Gabr (1 600) # Shirnaz (1 400) # Enoush Libas (850) # Medkan (60) Culture List of Kings * Erumal (938 - 921 PI), referred to as leader * Hukzwa (921 - 876 PI), Erumal's nephew * Sadr (876 - 872 PI), the first one to hold the title "King of Fewir" * Sadr II (872 - 829 PI) * Gerish Akul (829 - 774 PI) * Vzamil (774 - 743 PI) * Erumal II (743 - 700 PI) * Erumal III (700 - 691 PI) * Uma'aq (691 - 624 PI) * uncertain, probably Feku (624 - 621 PI) * Olash (624/621 - 594 PI) * Xtha Saw (594 - 507 PI) * Denoush (507 - 444 PI) * Ayahan (444 - 401 PI) * Vuz Barah (401 - 389 PI) * Gerish Akul II (389 - 388 PI) * Uma'aq II (388 - 362 PI) * Runal Ef (362 - 297 PI) * Kalish (297 - 194 PI) * Kalish II (194 - 163 PI) * Kalish III (163 - 121 PI) * Sadr III (121 - 86 PI) * Lamir (86 - 83 PI) * Xeni Hama'az (83 - 6 PI) * Firas Tez ( 6 PI - 48 AE) * Lamir II (48 - 103 AE) * Sadr IV (103 - 170 AE) * Meq (170 - 222 AE) * Olash II (222 - 278 AE) * Olash III (278 - 284 AE) * Yuf Husma (284 - 332 AE) * Xtha Iqa (332 - 409 AE) * Sadr V (409 - 450 AE) * Saqiel (450 - 528 AE) * Firas Tez II (528 - 587 AE) * Erumal IV (587 - 588 AE) * Qbias (588 - 597 AE) * Vzamil II (597 - 701 AE) * Sorun (701 - 757 AE) * Sadr VI (757 - 813 AE) * Una'an Tebish (813 - 847 AE) * Deniel (847 - 917 AE) * Kaloush (917 - 923 AE) * Niram (923 - 986 AE) * Kalish IV (986 - 994 AE) *Tunbash (since 994 AE) Category:Nations Category:States